Jonas LA In The Future
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Jonas L.A. In The Future
1. Info & Proposal 1

Jonas L.A. In The Future

Chapter 1: Info & Proposal #1

Kids

_Joe & Stella (Stells)_

Skyler Hannah Jonas (Sky)

Nathan Chris Jonas (Nate)

Lillian Rachel Jonas (Lilly)

_Nick & Macy (Mac)_

Aubrie Marie Jonas (Brie)

Gabriela Nichole Jonas (Gabbie)

Danial Louis Jonas (Danny)

_Kevin & Samantha (Sammie) _

Justin Samuel Jonas

Elizabeth Faith Jonas (Lizzie)

Kieth Harry Jonas

_Frankie & Izabella (Bella)  
_

Henry Edward Jonas

Austin Nick Jonas

Brian Joe Jonas

_Friends_

Sky, Gabbie and Lizzie

Lilly, Brie and Ava Jules

Justin, Elliot King, and Danny

Kieth, Nate, and Ethan Harris

Brain, Fredrick Blue, and Rylan Adams

The Setting is in New York 5 years after the summer in L.A. Joe and Stella and Nick and Macy have been together ever since. Stella owns her own Designer Company in New York, Macy is a personal trainer with her own little gym, Kevin is a director, Nick owns his own record label, and Joe has acted in various movies. The guys still work on their own music but not as much as they did before. Joe keeped in contact with Vanessa (for work) and are really good friends. (She mended things with Stella and Macy so they are all best friends). Right now Joe is getting ready to propose to Stella.

_Joe's Pov_

Today is mine and Stella's 5 year anniversary. I went to go to talk with her Mom & Dad in New Jersey last weekend to get permission to marry her. Her dad was a little skeptical at first but her mom eased him into it. I drove up to the apartment next to _Malone __Design Industries _and _Melody Records _that she shares with Macy ready to get this night stated.

_Stella's Pov_

I walked into my apartment after I long day of work and texted Vanessa so she could come and help me get ready for my date with Joe. When I walked in I saw Macy in a heavy make out section with Nick. I turned on the lights and cleared my throat while the pulled away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but I need Macy to help me get ready for my date."

"Oh right It's your 5 year with Joe," Nick said.

"Yeah. Sorry we forgot," Macy said.

"It's okay."

While we were waiting for Vanessa to get here Macy started working on my hair. After Macy got done putting my hair in a tight bun with a few curls hanging lose I put on my dress and heels. (If you have seen Austin & Ally it's the same kinda dress she wore in Club Owners and Quinceaneras except it's yellow instead of red.) Vanessa did my make-up then went to go hang out with her boyfriend Jayson. (Jay for short) After 30 minutes I opened the door to see a face full of lilies/roses and my beautiful boyfriend. Lets get this night started!

Latter That Night

_Joe's Pov_

After dinner and a movie I took our special place in Central Park where we would normally exchange presents. But tonight things are going a little different. I kissed her and sat next to her under a tree.

"Joey. Can believe it's been 5 years already?"

"I can't. It all went by so fast."

This is it. It's now or never I grabbed Stella's hand and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Stella when we meet 21 years ago I never imagined you being such a big part of my life but now I can't imagine life without you in it. You mean the world to me. I love you so much. I want you in my future forever. Stella April Malone will you marry me?"

"Yes I will."

I slid the ring on her finger and spin her around before I crashed my lips into hers. My heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest as our tongues wrapped around each other. I have a really good career, an amazing family and friends, and now I'm marring the girl of my dreams. I broke away from her so we can go back to her apartment.

At Stella & Macy's Apartment

_Stella's Pov_

AHHHHH! It finally happened. Joe & I are finally engaged. As soon as we got to my apartment I jumped on him hooking my legs around his waist. After a few minutes he pulled away and started sucking on my neck. Joe and I haven't gone to that level yet because I was never ready. But now that we are engaged I think I finally am. While he keeped sucking on my neck I started sliding his shirt down his shoulders. He caught on after a few moments and pulled away looking at my with curios eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"More than anything. I love you."

"I love you too."

He picked me up and carried me to my room locking the door. And well you know what happens after that.


	2. Wedding 1

Jonas L.A. In The Future

Chapter 2: Wedding #1

_Stella's POV_

It's been 6 months since Joe and I got engaged. Our Wedding is on June 6, 2015 which is today. Right now Macy & Vanessa are doing my hair and Kimmy (my best friend from work), and Kevin's girlfriend Sammie are doing my makeup and nails. My cousin Sydney is putting on her little flower girl dress and my mom Rachel is putting the finishing touches on our dresses and trying not to cry. It's been a crazy ride these past 21 years with Joe and his brothers and I am so excited to finally tie the final knot with Joe and become his wife.

_Joe's POV_

Today is the day of the wedding. And all of us are supper stressed out but excited. Right now Kevin, Nick, Jay, Kimmy's boyfriend Conner and Stella's little cousin Ross are all getting in there suites. Everything went well at our rehearsal dinner yesterday so I have a hopeful feeling that everything will go perfect today. After everything Stella & I have through we are finally here together and I couldn't be happier. I went out to the alter waiting to get this thing started.

_General POV_

Sydney The Flower Girl & Ross The Ring Bearer came out first, Macy & Nick The Maid of Honer and The Best Man came second, Vanessa & Jay, Sammie & Kevin and Kimmy & Conner The Bridesmaids and Groomsman came out third, and finally Stella and her dad Billy.

30 Minutes Latter

"Stella Malone do you take Joseph Christoper Jonas to be your well weeded husband through richer or poor, better and worst, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Joseph Jonas do you take Stella April Malone to be your well weeded wife through richer or poor, better and worst, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"If anyone objects to these to being joined in marriage speak now or forever hold your piece."

The room was silent

"Okay. Well by the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The doves were released as Joe put his hands on Stella's cheeks softly stocking them and kissed her for about 8 seconds. For the next half hour they were greeted with congratulations, hugs, and kisses by friends and family. At the reception they dig into there wedding cake (Vanilla Ice Cream), watched a video the family made of Joe and Stella from 3-24 (There 25 now), some of them made speeches, there was a Father/Daughter-Mother/Son Dance, and finally the last thing before Stella & Joe went to Hawaii was there first dance with the song You Can Come To Me-By Ross Lynch & Laura Marano **(1) **

Ally:

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

Austin:

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

Austin & Ally:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Ally  
You struggle in the side  
Losing your mind  
Lying and trying, to be yourself

Austin & Ally  
And somebody lets you  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
But somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks (Austin: chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends (Austin: truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Austin: puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get (Austin: Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (Austin: Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Ally: Oh, yeah) (Austin: I will be your shoulder)  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Ally: Be your smile) (Austin: I'll be your smile)  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be (Austin: Anything you need) (Austin: Anything you'll be) (Ally: Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Ally: Be your ladder)  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Austin: I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Ally: If you want a friend) (Austin: Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Ally: Anything you'll need)  
You can come to me

Ally:  
You can come to me  
Yeah

"You ready for Hawaii Stells?"

"Oh Yeah Joey."

"Bye you guys!" Everyone yelled.

"Bye. Will see you next week."

I don't own You Can Come To Me-By Ross Lynch & Laura Marano


End file.
